


Spring Isn't a Season

by Klainetrainunicorn



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Archangel Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Season 12 Headcannon, Slight Sub/Dom, Smut, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainetrainunicorn/pseuds/Klainetrainunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, what I want to see for Destiel in Season 12.  Light Bondage, Light Dom/Sub. I dunno about the writing near the end I lost steam. Do let me know pumpkins! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Isn't a Season

It was beyond strange to Dean. To have his mother in the car with him. And honestly he felt a little self-conscious with her eyes on him. Because he was no longer the little boy she held in her arms. She was looking at a man who had done things that she could scarcely believe. Seen things that no man should ever see. Hell, he’d murdered in cold blood more times than he’d like to admit.  
But when he turned to her with unsure eyes and a twitch of a smile she simply let her hand caress the back of his head affectionately. “So handsome.”  
He smiled, pink colouring his cheeks and turned back to the road.  
“Fuck!”  
He slammed on the breaks hard which threw the car into a sideward skid that fell only three inches short of Cas.  
“Well.” Mary spoke hands braced on the side of Dean’s chair and the window. “You certainly drive like you Daddy did.”  
But for a moment Dean wasn’t engrossed in her. He was ripping open the door.  
“Cas!?”  
The angel’s eyes were wide and full of wonder.  
“Dean… you…”  
There was a long silent moment where Dean saw an infinite and impossible amount of emotion pass over him. He saw Cas struggle grapple with them and for a moment he thought Cas might even faint.  
Offering sanctuary, he opened his arms.  
And then Cas was there. Hugging him hard, no it wasn’t hugging. It was holding. There was something different in this. He was clinging, clinging to Dean. There was a seemingly endless amount of relief, of joy, pouring out of Cas.  
There was fear too. Of course. No doubt Cas would be having a hard time believing this was real. Dean was still unsure. I mean with his Mom, and Cas.  
“Cas, are we in heaven?” He murmured into his shoulder.  
Cas pulled back with a half laugh. Hands on his shoulders. “No…we’re on Earth. Though its nice to know you’d consider me part of your heaven.”  
Another short silence and Cas kissed his forehead. Dean froze.  
“Of course…” was the near inaudible reply.  
A cleared throat behind him. Dean turned back.  
“Oh, yeah Cas this is…”  
“Mary Winchester.” His voice was one of amusement and disbelief.  
“Castiel.”  
Dean’s brow furrowed at the familiarity between them as Mary too accepted him into a hug with a radiant smile.  
“You know each other?”  
Cas gave a crooked half smile. “I spoke to your Mother just after you did, after she told you of her being pregnant with you.”  
Dean frowned and he turned to his Mom. “You…”  
Mary with her arm still on Cas’ back lay her hand on his arm. “He came to me weak and sick to promise me he’d watch over you.”  
Cas offered her a shy smile and he caught Dean’s eyes again. So full of devotion.  
And something pierced Dean’s heart. Something was seeping in. Something that made it beat stronger and harder when Cas was in his vicinity. 

-X-  
When Dean learned of Sam’s disappearance and Cas’ description of the woman who banished him from the area, the joy was momentarily lost. Dean for two seconds was angry.  
He admonished the angel for not looking after him in his moment of panic.  
To which Cas bit back.  
“Sam wasn’t the only one grieving Dean. My head was still with you.”  
After he sagged. And the stab was their again this time it twinged a little more.  
Dean took him into his arms again and apologised.

-X-  
Though the next few days was primarily about Sam, Dean couldn’t help but have moments with his Mother. He couldn’t help but revel in the feeling of her care, homemade meals, the domesticity of it was something he never would have dreamed of having again.  
But what he never expected was how well her and Cas would get on. She treated him as her son. When Dean would kiss her cheek goodnight, she would call Cas over and ask where his was.  
Cas seemed to make her happy, it seemed she felt secure while he was near Dean. She’s also watch them talk with a smile that told Dean she was seeing something that he couldn’t fathom yet.  
And his heart would beat harder when he looked back at Cas.

-X-  
They found Sam. Of course they did. They were a team. Nobody would ever be left behind. The woman, Toni has released all manner of creature into the world to stop them and again there was another big bad they needed to vanquish but for now… Sam was leaving Dean’s arms and revelling too in his mother’s embrace and Dean felt Cas’ hand on his lower back and it was the perfect heaven.

-X-  
They spent a few days away from the hunting scene. The prospect worrying not only Mary, but also Cas who had become equally as protective of the two brothers, but particularly Dean. Dean who he’d become the shadow of.  
They spent most evenings even after Sam and Mary had gone to bed, just sat up talking, because it had occurred to Dean that while their brains got a rest, his never did and he might like someone to share the load with.  
These nights went on and they began sitting closer and closer, until Dean was near enough in Cas’ lap. Dean would get sleepy and lay his head on Cas’ shoulder. Cas would let his fingers card his hair and massage his scalp and when Dean finally fell asleep, he’d carry him them though he protested. Weakly.  
Then transitions stated happening. One night Dean woke as Cas was leaving his bedside and a panic swept him, he tugged his sleeve and made him lay next to him.  
One night two days later, he told him to take his coat of and then his shirt. He wanted to feel his skin.  
-X-  
Sam and Mary weren’t stupid. They had noticed differences. Dean couldn’t seem to keep his hands of Cas. Cas would never look away from him, not even to talk to someone else.  
Dean blushed when Cas spoke. Cas smiled when Dean did.  
They sat always next to each other, even in the Impala, Cas sat behind Dean and leaned forward toward him.  
Dean would, every now and again, reach back and touch Cas’ hand.  
Sam smirked.  
“What?” Dean mumbled. Sam caught eyes with his mother through the mirror. They knew.  
-X-  
The first time Dean kissed Cas it surprised both of them.  
Cas put Dean to bed as usual. His hair was growing, Cas mused, though his hair was still swept away from his face, there was still that one strand that fell on his forehead. When Cas brushed it away, he met Dean’s half open eyes.  
And he tugged his lapels and kissed him.   
It was short, but very sweet.  
They both pulled back from the shock. Deans eyes were wide, Cas’ brows were raised.  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t be.”  
“…Take your coat off?”  
Cas did and slowly and suddenly Dean felt something stir somewhere other than his heart. But not yet…not yet.

-X-  
Over the next couple of weeks they took out some of the easier monsters that Toni unleashed. Jacked up versions of werewolves and ghosts that caused pain with proximity.  
Despite Sam and Dean’s protest Mary came along.  
Which resulted in Dean throwing himself in front of her and being crippled by pain. So much so that he felt his blood vessels near bursting. Then suddenly he was flung across the room and the pain stopped. Cas had pushed them all out of the house.   
“Stay there.” He ordered while Dean tried to scramble to his feet.  
“Cas.”  
“Stay. Here.”  
And for some reason, Dean fell to his knees again.   
Twenty minutes later there was a white gold light and their wails were gone.  
When Cas emerged there were two large wings trailing the floor behind him, like thousands upon thousands of stars illuminating the path he trod.  
He glowed. Christ was he glowing.  
The three couldn’t take their eyes off him.  
“I think…I think we should talk.” He told them.

-X-

Turned out Chuck had visited. More than that. Chuck had been thinking. About the wrongs he needed to right. And he had thought of Castiel. His son. The one son he had created purely for one purpose. To protect his creation.   
The angel who’s armour he had left a crack in so all humanity would teach him would attach itself directly to his soul.  
He had exposed Castiel to great love, great joy, but also to even greater pain. He had put the whole world in his hands many more times than should have.  
He had proven he wasn’t wrong to do so.  
And so, he made his new Archangel.

-x-  
There wasn’t anything new about Cas, not really, he was still sugary, soft, pained Cas. But its as if Dean could feel the power rolling off him now. He knew he had it in him. He did. But now radiated from him and it was undeniable.  
And Dean found himself feeling weak kneed by it. Often he would become distracted and snap at Cas and the angel would flinch and then the twinge would come back. It was impossible for Dean. He felt like his mind was a million miles an hour around him. Thinking too many thoughts at once.  
Then one afternoon he kissed him again. And Cas chased his lips before they pulled away. That night Dean too stripped down to his bare chest.

-X-  
He slept only an hour that night, a broken hour, the rest he spent staring into Cas’ eyes. No words were exchanged, his hand just coasted over the invisible lines of Cas’ face, neck, chest.  
Then something snapped in Cas after hours of mulling him over. And he pushed him onto his back with one gentle palm.  
Dean went without question, their expressions never even changed. It was the confirmation Cas needed.  
He took his tie from the edge of the bed. Softer material than most, good for this.  
“Arms around the bed post, please.”   
It was a quiet request and Dean obeyed without a word.  
He set to work, wrapping the tie around his wrist just tight enough that he could feel a squeeze. He sat back and admired his artwork.  
“You know, you’re sinfully beautifully like this.”  
Dean’s lips curved in a smile. “Hm. And you’d know all about sin huh?”  
Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean harder than Dean could ever remember, it was the opposite of innocent. And when he nipped his bottom lip it made Dean whine and cover his mouth.  
“Behave.” Cas demanded with crinkled brows and pushed Dean’s hand away. Dean nodded.  
“Yeah. Yes.”  
He set to work... trailing kisses down his neck over his chest hand brushing over his nipples. Dean squirmed worried about the lack of control he was showing.  
“Cas.”  
“Sh.”

“But…”  
Cas’ was back with him then his eyes meeting Dean’s. He slumped and obeyed.  
“Relax.” Gentle fingers tickling his sides. “I’ve got you.”   
Dean closed his eyes. He let himself feel.  
Cas’ tongue ran the width of his waist band. He felt the tightness in his jeans being released as his fly was opened and his moaned, soft and nonsensical.  
“Hips.”  
He lifted them. Cas tugged them down over his body with his underwear. Chills in the silence.  
“Keep your eyes closed.” He breathed, fingers ghosting his cock. Dean did and the fingers were taken away much to his anxiety.  
“C…”  
A sharp slap to his thighs and he gasped out, arching.   
“Patience is a virtue Dean.”  
“Again…please, again.”  
A pause.  
“Later. Open.”  
“Shit…”  
It hit him then, this was Cas. This was sexy, powerful, naked Cas, sure. But it was also dorky, sweet, puppy eyes Cas. It occurred to him that just as well as nobody had seen Dean like this, nobody had seen Cas like that.  
Sure April had her gimpse, but not with this Cas. This was Dean’s Cas. This was the part of Cas nobody had seen but Dean, he was sure of it.  
“You’re shaking.”  
“Fuck me.”  
“I will.”  
Shivers. Fuck, everywhere.  
“You’re body is…”  
Cas cocked his head to the side. “My body is…”  
“You.”  
Cas shook his head thumbs massaging Dean’s hip bones. “Technically not.”  
“This isn’t Jimmy’s body.”  
“How so?”  
“You hold it differently, you breathe different. And Jimmy would have never have been so hard for me already.”  
It was cheeky. He knew it and he was expecting another sharp slap. He was hoping for it, but instead he got something better and Cas took him in his hand and began pumping him. Hard, fast and relentless. He did it for such a long time that Dean was trembling and gasping for air and just barley keeping himself from exploding. Fuck, it felt like he was on fire.  
“Uhhh fuck… Cas I’m so close, fuck Cas I…”  
He let go of him.  
“What?! No…no, no, fuck, come back. Come here, I’ll shut up…” He whimpered struggling against his restraints.   
Cas kissed his lips and caressed his cheekbone with his thumb. “I’m here, Dean. Don’t fret.”  
The knot in his stomach unravelled. He took deep breaths a nodded.  
“Yeah…sorry.”  
“Trust me Dean.”  
He turned his head and kissed his wrist. “I do.” He promised. Then Cas kissed him again.  
He felt himself be pulled under. Almost as if he were dreaming. Like he’s been dropped in the ocean and everything was muffled and slow motion. He felt Cas. Only Cas. He smelled and heard and tasted Cas and that was all that grounded him. And he let Cas play him like a violin.   
Fingers inside him and pulling and pressing and, clawing and scratching and biting to pull beautiful sounds out of Dean that he never thought himself capable of making.  
And there was nothing in the world but him. And of course, Dean himself. Laid spread out and vulnerable.  
He thought he heard him ask something along the lines of permission when he felt a blunt pressure of his cock against his hole. He simply breathed evenly and met those eyes than were so blue he wanted to suffocate in them.  
He reached for Cas’ hand and placed it around his throat gently.  
His eyes were pleading.

And then…fuck. He’d never felt so complete in his life, fuller, fuller. He was everywhere, surrounding and occupying Dean. His hand pressed down gently on his throat and Dean’s eyes rolled back as he released it again.  
“Good boy…” Cas murmured. “So, so good.” He rasped.  
Dean groaned his body loose and languid and pliant as Cas hooked his legs around his waist and pushed himself deeper still.  
Unbeknownst he was murmuring strings of soft words to the man above him. Thankyous and pleas and deepers. And just, “Cas, fuck, Cas...”  
Cas was fucking into him, keeping it steady and hard and keeping him begging, unashamed of it. Because whenever he did Cas thrust particularly hard and it almost always nearly broke them.

Cas never stopped moving, never stopped pleasuring and teasing. And Dean took it all, took every direction, let Cas worship him and use him in any way he saw fit, because he knew at the end of the day everything he did was for Dean’s benefit. They both knew that.  
When he came it hit him like a bus he was slammed downwards out of the water and into white light. For a moment he thought he died. And lets face it if that was his final moment he certainly wasn’t complaining.

But no, he came round. Crying and shaking in Cas’ arms. And the angel held him firm and talked to him, praised him beyond praise.   
And Dean was a vulnerable, trembling bird in the arms of an angel.   
He felt free. God, he felt so beautifully weightless.   
“How are you…?” Cas whispered against his temple.  
“Happy.”


End file.
